


Deep Title

by lonesomeduck



Category: RWBY
Genre: Children mentioned, F/M, Marriage, Romance, im sorry, someone had to make this happen, we are both sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomeduck/pseuds/lonesomeduck
Summary: Yang and Ren get married.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Deep Title

Title : Deep Title

Ren and Yang are getting married right after their hug. 

Ren: “I love you, Yang.”

Yang: “I love you, Ren.”

And then they kissed. 

After their wedding they were married.

They went to the house they lived in and made babies. 

After they had kids they were parents.

Then they got old and died.

They were buried next to each other.

When they were duried they were dead.

And they lived happily ever after.  
\

ThE EnD0

**Author's Note:**

> I know you liked it. ~ lonesome  
> Im sorry but she had to get it out. ~ duck


End file.
